


Temple Orphans

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A foundling child prompts Gippal and Baralai to talk about the past and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temple Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Baralai/Gippal, talking about having children".

“What the heck?” Gippal stood over the basket that rested next to the back door into the temple at Bevelle and stared down at its contents: small, squirming, wrapped in bright yellow cloth.

Baralai stepped past him and knelt to the ground. “It’s a baby,” he said, lifting the bundle free and up into his arms.

Gippal snorted. “I can see that. I meant– why?” He gestured outward, waving a hand to indicate the temple. “Why is a baby here?”

“Because his parents couldn’t care for him, presumably.” Baralai pushed the swaddling blanket aside for a better look at the sleeping child’s face – the round, rosy cheeks, the dusting of brown hair. “Or her,” he added, peering more closely. “At this age it’s hard to tell.” He glanced over at Gippal, who still wore a puzzled expression. “Bevelle has always been a safe haven for children who need a home, orphans or otherwise.”

“Huh.” Gippal leaned over and left a light tap on the baby’s nose. “So you still have temple orphans here?”

“Not as many as there used to be,” Baralai replied. “Most who remain lost their families to Sin when they were very young. But the occasional foundling still makes its way here. This child will find a place among them.” He cradled the baby closer, securing his grip. “If you could retrieve the basket?”

Gippal snagged it by the handle and then skipped up to the door, holding it open as Baralai walked in. As soon as they were inside, the baby yawned, then let out a soft squawk. Baralai stopped, and turned the child to check its face. The baby looked back at him with unfocused blue eyes, but seemed calm, not about to explode with fear or hunger. “You’re all right,” Baralai said softly, patting it on the back before setting it back against his shoulder. “You’ll find a good home here.” As long as he could get to the nursery before the situation changed.

Gippal shook his head, and Baralai glanced at him. “Yes?”

“Nothing, just…” Gippal looked at the baby, then at Baralai. “I wouldn’t expect you to be so, y'know. Comfortable carrying a kid around.”

Baralai chuckled. “I was a temple orphan, remember. Although a little older when I arrived myself, I grew up surrounded by babies just like this one. And all temple acolytes were expected to take a turn in the nursery, keeping an eye on the younger children. It’s been awhile, but some things you never forget.”

“Huh.” They nearly reached the wing of the palace that housed the orphanage before Gippal spoke again. “Say, I wonder.” He paused, and Baralai stopped next to him, bouncing the baby lightly in his arms. “Have you ever thought, maybe, that you might want a kid?”

Baralai raised an eyebrow. “Now it’s my turn to be surprised.”

Gippal shrugged. “Well, you know. It hasn’t exactly been a priority, right? But I always figured someday, eventually, although I couldn’t imagine you being interested. But seeing you with her, or him– well, I just wondered. Okay?”

Baralai smiled. “Okay.” The baby squirmed a little in his arms, and he shifted his bundle into a more secure position. “As for your question: perhaps. As you say, it hasn’t been a priority, and so I haven’t thought about it.” He leaned his chin against the baby’s head and took a deep breath of its warm, milky scent. “Perhaps now I will.” Turning to face Gippal, he pressed a light kiss to his lips. “But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Shall we get this baby sorted first? Then we can talk about finding one to be our own.”

“Deal,” Gippal replied with a grin and another kiss, followed by a peck a top the baby’s head. “C’mon, kid. Let’s find you a new home.”


End file.
